Labyrinth of Dismay
by Hope's Lilly
Summary: Sarah is all growen up or so she thinks, untill her little brother wishes her away. All Jarath wants is revenge for reasons unknowen to all in the Labryinth.(js)
1. a new begining

A/N: i don't own Labyrinth, although i wish i did  
  
Labyrinth of Dismay  
  
Chapter 1: a new begining  
  
A white owl soaring. The sky is a glorious explosion of blue and mauve and lavender. The setting sun washes the clouds with a delicate pink tint. The bird swoops and spirals and we are right there with him. Then suddenly, below us, an extraordinary sight appears.  
It is the labyrinth, an enormous maze of incredible mandala like intricacy. From our magnificent vantage point,the twisting walls interrupted here and there by lush forest, the complex web of waterways, the forbidding castle at the core. It is vast and magical, frightening and compelling at the same time. We would love to linger, perhaps fly lower and get a better look at this wondrous place, but the owl flies on. It seems to break through a film of weater glitter following it close behind as it perches on a lamp post that over looks a beautiful park.  
It is an idyllic setting, warm and inviting. The late afternoon sun washes everything with a pink glow. Between the water and a line of lush fruit trees is a flower-strewn glade. A figure emerges from the trees and walks toward the water. It is a young woman dressed in a flowing white dress that swirls around her in the breeze. The pink light burnishes her hair and causes a gold circlet she wears on her head to glow. She is breathtaking, a vision of innocence and grace.  
She stops to pick a flower and then turns suddenly as if she has heard something.  
"Is it you?" she asks in a shy soft voice, she takes a few hurried steps and then stops, smiling shyly "Your Highness!" she ghasps, the girl curtsies deeply and then looks up through lowered lashes,  
the shy smile still dancing on her lips. And then We pull back to reveal a crown perched on a head of tight curls. We are looking through the crown at the girl as she rises slowly, then looks boldly at the prince.  
"Do not be swayed by my pleasure at the sight of you, my lord.  
For though my father, the Duke, has promised you my hand, I cannot consent to be yours until the evil that stalks our land from highest hill to deepest dale is ..." she recites boldly her eyes are as calm and as hughty as her faceual features, her words trail off, a look of stunned confusion crosses her face.  
"... from highest hill to deepest dale ..." she frowns her lips thining into a line, "Damn!"  
She burrows one hand into the deep sleeve of her gown and pulls out a rolled-up soft-cover book. She rifles through the pages.  
The prince is not a prince at all, but a sheepdog wearing a tin foil crown. He thinks his work is over and it's time to play and he lunges happily towards the girl who isn't a princess or even a duchess, but 24-year-old SARAH.  
Sarah is knocked over by the playful dog. Beneath the gown which we can now see is homemade and not very grand at all, we see faded jeans and running shoes.  
"Get off me, you monster!!" she ghasps The dog grabs the book out of her hand and runs away with it, hoping to be chased. Sarah doesn't follow, she just sits up and pulls the grass out of her tangled hair and sighs with frustration. The dog comes back over to Sarah, its tail wagging hopefully.  
"If you value your mangy life, Merlin, you'll hand it over." she hisses The dog obediently drops the book.  
On the cover of the book it says, MEANDER'S QUEEN a play in three acts by Robin Zakar. Sarah reaches for it and we hear a clock tower begin to chime, she leaps to her feet cursing and looks over at the dog.  
"Damn it!!! I'm late, how come this always happens to me, this is all your fault Merlin." Sarah hikes up the dress's long skirts and runs back into the trees. The white owl still watching her screams loudly landing on the bench the dog had been sitting on and disappears in a cloud of glitter leaving a smirking goblin king sittin in its place. He hasn't changed in the nine years sence Sarah had defeated his labyrinth, his hair still in a white blonde disray, mis matched eyes, one blue the other green, were set in a sharp feautred perfect face. His body was still lean and muscular under his poet's shirt and tight black pants, knee high boots covered his feet, the silver and glod pendent flashed with the disappearing daylight. He stood and disappeared in another cloud of glitter leaving the owl to follow Sarah home. 


	2. Once upon a time

A/N: Hiya! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update all this. But it seems that my muse has returned after her extended vacation. THANK GOD! But anywho, thanks b00k for the addy! Maybe it'll help me get a few more reviews is praying so Well lets get this ball rolling!

Disclaimer: ya know it!

Labyrinth of Dismay

Chapter 2: Once upon a time...

Sarah bursts through the trees on the other side at a full run, Merlin fell into his usual place running a few feet ahead of her his shaggy whitish fur boucing around him. The skidded around a corner to run down an old alley way. She avoided the mud puddles that the morning rains had left, the alley had a damp musty sour oder to it. Caused mostly by the deteraring walls that were smeareed by soured water and slime. Merlin barked happily as they exited the alley to sprind town a neighborhood street bathed in golden light, left by the setting sun. She skidded into her yard stumbling up the small slope and up the painted wood steps. As she hurridly reaches for the door nob the door is suddenly thrown open by someone on the other side. A young woman stands in the door and tosses her curly red hair in a haughty way, her green eyes survaying Sarah then her red lips purse in a slight look of disgust.

"Late again Miss Williams? This is really exasperating, I allow you to stay here only because your step-mother whished it before her death. I told you to be here at six, it's six-thirty. Ragen and I have been waiting." Sarah glared at the woman, Milissa, her chest heaving with her heavy breaths. She raised a hand to push her devilished chesnut hair out of her hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, Merlin stole my script and..." The woman interrupted by speaking to a man that suddenly appeared behind her.

"Are we ready?" she asked quizzicaly, he nodded and turned to speak to Sarah.

"I've fed Billy, he's still awake and a bit fussy. We'll be back around midnight." he took the womans hand and led her out the door and into his car. Sarah watched them drive off before ushering Merlin inside. Sarah heaved a sigh and with a shrug of her shoulders to her dog droppped the bundled up part of her dress allowing it to tumble to the floor settling around her feet. She swept up the stairs and into the babys room. Billy was plaing contentedly in his crib, noting this Sarah exited and made her way to the smaller door of the atic stairs. She sneezed once while making her way to the atic that now acted her her bedroom/home. She flipped the switch that turned on the dull yellow lightbulb that iluminated her room in a dingy light. Although she had tried to make it a little more homey but the room still had the feel of a prision cell to her. She could see the particals of dust floating through the air just under the lightbulb as she stripped the dress over her head to toss on her bed. She had moved all her things out of her room and up to the atic quickly after Milissa and Ragen had moved in with Billy, her old room now acted as a office for Ragen. The room was arranged almost identical to her old room except for her vanity which now set beside the two opening celing to floor windows that decorated one end of the atic where her be also sat. She stepped over to her vanity plucked a scrunchi off of it wrapping it around her wrist before running her fingers over five items that were displayed there along with her hairbrush and makeup.

First was an old picture of her mother, second was a happy family picture of a five year old Toby sitting on her shoulders with a smiling step-mother and father on either side of them. The next three items made her smile sadly, one was an old newspaper clipping about a fatle car crash that killed three, the next two were specail. Onc was a red leather book with fading gold letters and sitting ontop of it was a music box with a female figurine in it dressed in a beautiful ball gown. Billy's crys sounded up the stairs to Sarah who grabbed the red book and shoved it into her back pocket, grabbing a white poets shirt off a chair throwing it on as she headed down the stairs. She plucked Billy from his crib as she entered the room.

"What's wrong baby?" she bounced him on her side trying to shush the two year old to no advail, she placed him back in his crib and he cried louder kicking the sides of his crib. "Come on Billy, that's enough, there's nothing for you to be crying about." she heaved a sigh as he somehow started screaming louder, "Do you want to hear a story?" he paused for a moment from his screaming before starting again, Sarah continued, "Once upon a time there was a young girl..."

Outside the bedroom window a white owl watched with duel colored eyes before taking flight back to the Underground. He would wait and see what happened.

A/N: I believe this one is much longer, but I don't have a lot of time so there's probably a thousand spelling errors and I'm sorry. I still have to type the chappie for 4th of July Surprise...v.v; and do homework, a writers life is never dull...A.A. 


	3. Shattered

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update again, school is ending soon so hopefully I'll be able to update at least once a month. Just as a warning this chappie may be a bit boring, someone asked why Sarah was living in her old house if her family didn't live there and it inspired me so I wrote a whole chappie about it to better explain hopefully it will help. For those of you who also read 4th of July Suprise my fairy muse that helps me with that story has currently ran away...and I think she got lost. o.O So it may be a while before I get the next chappie for that story out, I'm open for suggestions if any of you have any, feel free to e-mail me. Anywho! On with the chappie I've stalled long enough! is currently wearing out the songs b00kperson sent to her . :3 I typed this out really fast so I'm sorry if there are a lot of spellig errors! 

Disclamer: same as before. v.v;

Labyrinth of Dismay

Chapter 3: Shattered

Sarah covered Bill over with his blanket fuffling his redish hair slightly before moving to the door flipping out the light as she exited the room that had once belonged to Toby. She heaved a soft sigh of relief as she entered her room, as it had been when she was a child it acted as santuary for her. Her safe haven where she could think through her delimas and dismays. She would often sit alone in the silence of the musty place and reflect on her childhood and her trip through the labyrinth. She flopped down on the end of her bed sending a few stuffed animals tumbling to the stained wood floor. She tucked her feet up untill she was sitting indain style staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She was paler than she had been nine years before, her hazle green eyes held a shadow of deep sadness that would always be there. Her skin was flawless as were the curves that made up her slinder body, chocolate brown hair fell to her waist in shimmering waves. She didn't wear make up often, only for special occasions, most said she looked like a vampire roaming the earth in search of something that she would never find. Her mind turned back the years untill she reached the time just after she defeated the labyrinth and its king. She and her step-mother had gotten along better, not perfect but better in consideration of how much they had fought. As for Sarah and Toby, they had come almost inseperable. Highschool had went by quickly, she haddn't had many friends but she had had Toby, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. She had gotten a four year scholership for acting and art and had started college soon after graduating. During her first year she had landed the main role for a play her art department was putting on stage.

Toby had dragged their parents to see it, he had presented himself backstage in her dressing room with an arm full of flowers. They had had a good time after the play and talked about Sarah returning home during breaks from college and summers. And possable for a while after she graduted, she had redily agreed and they had made plans to get together the next weekend. But Sarah's fairytale night ended as a nightmare. She had entered her dorm room to find a ringing phone, she sat her flowers down and answered beliving it was Toby calling to say goodnigt as he did every night. It haddn't been Toby.

It had been the police informing her that her family had been in a car crash, they had been hit head on by a eighteen wheeler who's driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. Her family had died on impact. The rest of college and a year beyond had flew by in a blurr of plays and classes that she bearly remembered. She had moved back home and imeadatley placed all of her belongings in the atic where she and Toby had once spent much of their time. She stood and walked over to the easle that stood infront of the window, she had taken up painting soon after her familys death to ease the pain. Most of her paintings sold well and were all of sceans from her adventures in the Underground. She sat down on her stool and pulled her feet back up into an indian style and picked up her paint pallet. She studied her painting closely picking up her brush from where she had placed it in a jar of clear water.

Beautiful women were dressed in fancey lavish gowns of all different colors that seemed to shimmer and shine, men were dressed formally in their expertly taylored styles. Each person supported a hidious goblin mask as they dance, joked, and laughed in a grand ball room decorated so that it seemed never ending and full of magic. A few couples were dancing around another couple the women staring with a mix of envy and jelously at the couple in the foreground. The couple were only mear shadows that still needed to be filled in. Sarah dipped her brush in a pale pink color and brough the brush to the canvis her mind going blank as her hand moved in sinc with the image in her head. A soft song played over and over in her mind causing her vision to blurr with tears and still her brush didn't faulter as she placed the last touch on a richly made coral pink and white dress.

The girl was quite beautiful, the coral pink and white dress seemed to be made for her. It was studded with crystals and had a fine gold embroadery, although it was off the shoulder cut the sleeves poofed out to her elbows then tapered to poins at her wrists. A find crystal like necklas encircled her slinder pale neck and matching earings hung from her ears. Her hair was brushed back and curled held in place by a comb on either side of her head with ribbons mixed into the dark chocolate brown that made up her hair. Her face was serene with very little makeup, eyeshadow, maskera and eyeliner used to bring out her beautiful hazel eyes. She stared up at her partner with an expression of awe and innocents. Almost as if she were in a trance. The girls partner was still a mear shadow, unfinished.

Billys wailing brought her from her trance and she placed her paint brush back in its jar and the pallet back on the window ledge before unfolding her cramping legs. She glanced at the painting again, her heart shattered all over as did her dreams, in truth she was a shattered being.

A/N: I forgot to put this above but to answer a question, yes parts of the first chapter was taken from the original script and for those parts I give the author total credit, from now on the chapters will be from me unless I need to quote something . I just though that it would be kind of ironic and intreaguing if this started out so much like the original story. Once again the original writer has all the credit for the parts that are theirs in my first chappie. Thankies! A.A. (DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! makes big puppy eyes)


End file.
